


Yura's Birthday

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Biting, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dancing, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mostly porn, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Swearing, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: It's Yuri Plisetsky's birthday and his boyfriend is late to his celebrations, Otabek has to make it up to him.In other words, it's a oneshot on Yuri and Otabek moving from the dance floor, to a taxi, a hotel wall to a bed.





	Yura's Birthday

Pounding in his ears, the music was blaring, and his vision was slightly tilted. The club music was repetitive and annoying, but he didn’t care. Yuri tilted his head back, his blonde hair swaying against his back as he shifted his weight from side to side on the balls of his feet. He had had just enough to drink to get him buzzing, not enough to make him sick or dizzy, but enough to make him feel giggly. Not that he was going to let anyone know that.

Viktor and Katsuki had left earlier in the night when Viktor began trying to take off Katsuki’s shirt in his drunken state. Mila and Yakov had only stopped in temporarily to buy a drink for him before they left again. But Yuri wasn’t going to leave.

He was waiting.

The music paused between songs and Yuri looked up at the DJ who nodded in his direction, Yuri turned on the spot.

“Hey, you.” Otabek stood in front of him; the music began thumping again in his ears as he attempted to stop the smile spreading across his face. Finally.

“You're late-” Yuri was cut off by lips pressing hard against his, hands winding around his waist and roughly pulled him forward. Caught in between a heartbeat and a breath Yuri couldn’t resist, he pushed up against him, unknowingly moving his hips to the music even though now they weren’t free moving, they were now slammed against Otabek’s.  
Pulling away slightly, Beka looked down at Yuri. “You missed me.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Dance with me.” Yuri turned in Beka’s arms, grasping one hand, before shoving his way onto the middle of the dance floor. He knew he hadn’t kept the pink flush from his cheeks wholly hidden from Beka, but he hoped the smell of alcohol on his breath might help mistake it for something else.

Now they were in the middle of the still-crowded bar, pressed hard against each other. Yuri turned his back to Beka before beginning to move and grind his hips. He could feel the effect it was having. How long could he last like this?

Four songs later, Otabek’s hand was in the top of Yuri’s pants, grasping tightly to his hip to stop it moving more than an inch away from his. Yuri’s shirt, a black button up he had gotten from Otabek for his last birthday, was now half unbuttoned, exposing his chest. Beka buried his face in Yuri’s hair, finding his ear and sucking on the lobe, hard, before letting out a deep growl. He really was like a bear.

“How much longer are you going to torture me before I’m allowed to screw you properly?” Beka’s words, whispered against Yuri’s ear, sent a shiver through his whole body.  
Yuri tilted his head back against Beka’s shoulder. “How long does it take to get to a hotel room?”

Before he even finished speaking Yuri was being yanked quickly through the club dance floor, he didn’t know if it was his imagination or not, but he swore the people parted for them.

They got to the taxi rank and Yuri was dragged into the backseat, he saw a glimpse of Beka’s face. It was wild, animalistic and hungry. Beka mumbled the name of a place to the driver before grabbing Yuri and pulling his face towards his, the hunger in his eyes spreading to his lips as they began sucking, kissing and biting up and down Yuri’s neck.

The car ride was a blur; he remembered Beka whispering things in his ear about needing to be a little quieter and then his mouth was being filled softly but entirely by Otabek’s fingers. It was hard to concentrate on what he should be doing; Yuri hated when it was all about him, he wanted them both to feel good, although the rock-hard dick against his hip reassured him that he was doing something Beka liked.

When they got to Beka’s hotel room, the door hadn’t even clicked closed when Yuri was being hoisted against the wall, legs wrapping tightly around his waist, his hands running through Beka’s shaved undercut, through to the top of his hair.

“Yura… Yura I don’t know if I can be gentle.”

Yuri let out an involuntary gasp at the words uttered affectionately in his ear. He could hear the lust muddled in the same breath.

Yuri began tugging at Beka’s shirt, ripping it slightly in the process of dragging it over Beka’s head. While his arms were in the air, the only thing holding Yuri against the wall was Beka’s hips thrust hard against his.

At some point, the rest of Yuri’s buttons had been undone, and Beka’s lips moved over Yuri’s chest frantically, as if he was trying to touch every part of his skin.  
Yuri groaned he was tired of waiting. It was then that Beka lifted him off the wall, arms gripping his arse to keep him from falling, and took six long strides before lowering Yuri onto the bed.

Yuri’s hair fanned out across the pillows; his hands gripped the bed sheets as Beka began to kiss down his chest towards his hips. Although he was completely aware of Beka unzipping and pulling at his pants, Yuri let him continue to kiss his way down his body.

Sucking, biting, kissing, teasing, Yuri’s thighs, hips, chest. Yuri was so worked up his brain was becoming foggy, and he wasn’t 100% sure if he heard his own moans, Beka’s or nothing at all.

Beka was slow, gentle… in the beginning.

Yuri could see the strain in his face, the lust in his eyes that reflected his own. He was careful, slowly getting Yuri used to the feeling of pressures, pleasure and pain, with his fingers inside him. They were both dripping, Yuri wasn’t sure if he was covered in sweat or something else, but he had stopped caring.

“Sorry, Yura,” Yuri opened his eyes fully to look into Beka’s face as he forcefully pushed inside him to the hilt. It was hot and painful and intense. With effort, Beka held him close as he waited, impatiently, for Yuri to get used to him. He was fucking huge.

Yuri wasn’t sure how long they stayed close like that, Beka mumbling affection and kisses into his hair before his hips started moving. Once they started, it wasn’t long before Yuri’s legs were being pushed up against his chest, and his voice was coming out in gasps and moans.

Yuri could feel his eyes watering slightly, he wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or the overwhelming pleasure, but he could see the pleading in Beka’s eyes.

“Don’t stop…Fuck… don’t you fucking dare.” Yuri grabbed Beka’s hair harshly pulling his face to his own and mashing his lips against his.

***

When the light started glinting over Yuri’s face was the first time he was aware it was morning. They had actually fucked all night long. It was then that he felt the rumble of laughter under his head as he lay on Beka’s bare chest.

“What?” Yuri moved his head so he could look into his face.

“We screwed till morning, glad I didn’t break the princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, it's my first time posting anything really and I only recently started writing fan fic so I would love it if you told me what you think and if you feel like it, reading some of my other stuff's too :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you wanna, it's the same username as here, pandmilo  
> Thanks lovelies!


End file.
